Spying Mission Turns Bloody: The Insane Kaguya Sends A Message - 8/14/2016
Participants Kaguya Fumetsu Title:The Insane Kaguya Sends A Message Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Rain was pouring softly on a day like this... the heavens seemed to be calm right now. The streets were still soaked however, the water gathering in the cracks of the stone roads and making small puddles in different locations. The grey clouds were hovering above The Great Village Of Rain, yet most people living their lives underneath them weren't bothered at all. One of those would include Kaguya Fumetsu... speaking of which, the poor tortured and withered soul had an unsuccessful reunion with what has remained of his team... if one could still call it a team. Officially, it was still a team however, he never got a letter stating otherwise. He was fully aware of that as he had his forehead pressed to a wall in his house. He cried that time when he saw Hyorinata... he still had feelings... he was aware of that as well. He was already equipped with what he needed... he hardly ever took every single tool of his... Usually nothing but his twin katana swords. He now also had a sai. Mind, Body & Soul, the reasoning behind the naming of his three weapons remaining hidden in the boy's maze like mind. Along with those, he obviously took his actual body, which was indeed a deadly weapon. It seems that from what he experimented, he had deep mental problems from the shocks he recieved... yeah, despite everything, he was still self-aware of his attitude, he was still a smart person and he suffered through everything consciously... hatred... bloodlust... despair... Fumetsu was even more aware after the meeting he had with Hyorinata... with the memories showing up like that. The old self was there just more mature... he was there... but he was more corrupted than anything. He was lost... he was gone in the abyss... Before, his good side was there... although a bit numb and confused from the amnesia but his dark side was waiting to come out, slowly reminding him bits and pieces of the hellish past.. With Akatori's death, the dark half of him was more powerful and so, it got the lead. Now his good nature HARDLY shows at all... it did when he shed tears after his conversation with Hyorinata. Now he's just a vessel, a host for the corruption, an empty shell that wasn't truly empty... but filled with darkness. So speaking of the weapon like body and his mental problems, it seems the more he used his bones the more he turned into a monster... and it wasn't just his mind twisting but what else would someone think when they see bones coming out of a person like that. His clan wasn't that much of a common thing and only a very few of those clan members get these kind of monstrous powers. Well either way, at this point, Fumetsu hardly has any morality left in his being. He had his leather gloves on along with something rather new... arm weights... he had leg weights too behind his metal shin protectors. They were heavy... really heavy... pretty much like the long dead Rock Lee's of Konohagakure, his story has his Chuunin Exams included and how he wore such weights that when he dropped them from a certain high, they made a big boom on impact and flilled the room with dust from the big shake. The gloves and the arm weights were both covered by his white hoodie, this one having long sleeves, matching his pure hair and his black baggy ninja pants matching his mask having a third to match that color which where his ninja boots and last but not least, his Amegakure armband, wrapped tightly around his right upper arm... the metal of it showing a number of scratches. He walked to his balcony's glass doors, his reflection all bloody and dark.. of course... that was just his mind playing tricks again so he didn't look much at it. He opened the door and walked out, hopping on the balcony railing and scanning the surroundings like a deadly hawk. Seeing a few people and nothing too uneventful going on currently, he jumped to one of the close rooftops and began running towards the tower at high speeds as water made its way into his clothes and onto his skin and hair. Soon as he got there, he made his way to the Kage's office and recieved a mission. He took a paper for the information and location of the target then off to it he was.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He left Amegakure thinking about the goal he read about on the paper. 'Spying the village near, should be easy...' he thought to himself as he was following the directions given. The woods were giving off a rather sad vibe since he was still in Amegakure's melancholic territory, the village being really close to Ame. He did soon find it in an opening of the woods, watching it from one of the many tree branches. It was a quiet one.. almost a ghost town kind of deal... with not really many people roaming around. It was mostly made of wooden structures and it wasn't really big... rather small with only around like... eight or nine buildings. 'It seems the Kage knew this place wasn't much so he was fine giving the mission to only one chuunin... Well then... That looks like an important one...' he thought while spotting the biggest building... which in reality wasn't even half as big as Amegakure's tower. He got on the ground and tried blending in despite his obvious armband. Of course, that would be next to impossible since he looked like such an unique individual in such a small village where people most likely knew each other well so he mostly stood out of sight with his hood over his head. Once he got near the building he walked around it to one of its sides, outside of others' line of sight and used his black flame like chakra to hold onto the wall and get to the surprisingly and conveniently opened window. When he got closer he could already hear voices from inside and they were definitely talking about something big.- Ninja1:"Mate, I am sooo hungry right now!" Ninja2:"What about the plan?" Ninja1:"Don't worry about it! We got our three best chuunin coming to get the suits over here." Ninja2:"Well we could've gone ourselves but the village needs us, right?" Ninja1:"Ya! They'll handle it, don't worry about it! Let's go get some food! Granny should be done with the food by now!" Ninja2"Ok." -And so, a door opening and closing soon after was heard and no more voices. The Kaguya took a small look inside and noticed that they were gone, crawling through afterwards, quietly. He walked around and noticed three pairs of Amegakure looking costumes with three rather badly made Amegakure headbands.- "So... this is obvious... they plan to enter the village with these stupid looking suits, huh?... Who even are these guys?..." Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: "Either way... I need to destroy these..." -He walked around the room seeing if he could spot anything of use to do the deed easily but there wasn't really much... the room was mostly empty with nothing too important and not that much furniture but the rest of the building had more rooms... there was only a large meeting table and long benches, quick to catch someone's eye. But the room was also using candles as a light source along with the natural light coming from the few windows scattered on the walls. He grabbed one of the candles, holding it with great balance, so great that the wax didn't drip down it. While he was walking he couldn't help but stare at the calm flame, dancing beautifully in the air and spreading its tiny bit of warmth. He put it on the the end of the table and kept his eyes on it for a moment before looking next to it where the Ame ninja costumes were. They were fake, it wasn't obvious but upon close inspection one could tell. When he was about to grab one of them and move it over the flame he stopped suddenly, noticing the flame was being disrupted slightly and not a moment later he noticed footsteps coming closer until they stopped... and the door opened. He dropped the costume and looked behind him... He was now discovered by three different people, kind of his age unlike the other two whose voices seemed a bit old. He watched unfazed despite him being outnumbered.- "You must be the so called three chuunin who are tasked for this mission... I suppose I should give you a true Chuunin Exam..." -He spoke to them when he spotted them... ready for something a bit more intense now as his cold gaze glanced upon the three enemies...- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -The group of three was made out of two males... one female. How familiar... at least so the white haired boy thought while imagining how it would've been if his Sensei and the other two would've stood alongside him through it all... surprise, surprise, they didn't... Maybe there still is some hope for little girl Hyorinata... her words sounded sincere but it wouldn't matter much, she'd probably only waste her life away by staying close to the troubled Fumetsu. If there was a way for them to do a mission it would probably be an order from the Amekage telling them to go on a mission together. Either way. the males, one rather short, he seemed to lack any shape or form of clothing on his upper body while he worse bright red pants and red painted wooden sandals. The second one was taller than Fumetsu and had a gunbai style fan on his back all while wearing normal ninja clothing but not as advanced as Amegakure's ninja clothing. The girl was as tall as Fumetsu with distinct light purple colored hair. They were rather surprised to see an intruder... then they spotted the symbol on his armband... Fumetsu could notice a bit of sweat drip down the taller one's face and the others seemed equally uncomfortable.- "I am sorry for the intrusion... Death itself usually doesn't wait for people..." -He said in a cold tone. While the line could be considered as dark humor, Fumetsu had no intention of making anyone laugh, not even himself... but he knew... deep in there... the corruption was laughing hysterically and the shadows were snickering by its side- Topless Ninja:"Who the hell are you?!" Girl Ninja:"Isn't it obvious?... He came to destroy the village as well as our plans." Tall Ninja:"We cannot allow that. He doesn't seem to be any older than us." Girl Ninja:"Did you hear that tone?... He's probably hiding something. I mean come on! We're three against him and he's just staring like a creep!" Tall Ninja:"Alright, you know our attack plan." Fumetsu:"While you're gossiping there... allow me to..." -He left that sentence awkwardly unfinished as he slowly pulled his hoodie off. But the short guy was already running towards Fumetsu with a kunai in his clenching hands. It was hilariously obvious for Fumetsu to know that the guy was coming from the loud wood against wood sound heard each time the boy stepped and the ear bleeding battle cry that he let out during it all- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: "Quiet..." -He said in a low chilling tone while the boy kept yelling, his body slightly bending forward as he was going to stab Fumetsu at full force in the abdominal area. In the last moment, the collar from the Kaguya's snow like hoodie moved away from his turquoise pearl eyes giving him a clear sight of the boy. Since he was still pulling his top off his gaze immediately went wide eyes towards the boy. The moment Fumetsu's eyes opened more than usual, his ribs ripped through his flesh like it was a horror movie, the sharp ends stabbing through the sides of the short guy's head, stopping his crazed howling abruptly... At that moment around four or five drops of blood flew on Fumetsu's face and mask... the right side of his face now stained with enemy blood while the mask had the liquid sink in it... The eyes of the boy trembled while he had a shooked expression... those very terrified eyes looking up from Fumetsu's chest to the Kaguya's now calm and cold eyes which stared right back into the boy's soul that was now in process of leaving its body. The first blood's body hit against Fumetsu's legs but that was after the tip of his kunai made a long, somehow deep cut in Fumetsu's left side since the momentum was still there. The weapon then fell out of the lifeless boy's hands. The body was now hanging and the boy's eyes were still open... however... they were gazing into nowhere. The tall boy jumped back and hit against the door frame in surprise, grabbing onto it while the girl stared with a depressed and shocked combined look on her face... on the verge of sorrow filled tears... Fumetsu.. or "Death" as his joke stated before, did probably just kill their teammate after all.- "Alright... Hopefully this time you use a more tactical approach..." -Fumetsu said nonchalantly as he took out the sai from his lower back sheath. He flipped it in his left hand so that he was holding the steel made crossguard tightly and having the handle of the weapon go in between his fingers, its hard end sticking out. He punched the body hard in the side of it with his right fist and then started doing so with the hard end of the sai in the corpse's other side. He kept doing it making the girl start crying and the other boy shout.- Girl Ninja:"S...Stop...." -She begged quietly...- Tall Ninja:"YOU MONSTER! YOU SICK MONSTER!" -He yelled angrily, giving Fumetsu a fiting title... The merciless Kaguya paid no mind, his hard hits slightly heavier than usual because of the obvious weights that were wrapped around his forearms covering some of the gloves.- "Told me to stop hitting this corpse?... How about this?..." -He said, leaving some hope that he'd stop and drop the corpse... no... he instead flipped the sai in his hand so that he was holding it with the sharp silver tip going in between his fingers, sticking out. He stabbed the corpse instead, opening his right hand and having a sharp bone come out of his palm through the glove's specially made hole. He used that to stab the corpse too... This was something only a sadist would enjoy... a psycho that would laugh at it... Fumetsu showed no signs of enjoying any of this... nor there was any remorse.. he was just a cold "empty" shell... and despite his mask covering any facial movement that he could do behind the people's back.. he wasn't smilling... he wasn't... his mouth was normal... neutral.. emotionless.- "If you want to become a ninja of Amegakure... or a ninja at all.. you should bear no mercy for the enemy... So come... attack me... avenge your dead loved one..." - He explained and taunted the heartbroken kids... The two of them regrouped as Fumetsu cleaned his Mind sai of blood and put it back in its sheath. His bone spike went back inside his palm, the wound regenerating afterwards. He swiftly took out his Body katana out of his right side sheath using his right hand and cut off the neck of the corpse allowing it to fall down while spraying blood all over Fumetsu's bare body and his pants. His ribs entered his body and dropped the head next to the corpse. The two were already behind him, the girl on the table summoning a wooden bow and making an arrow appear in her hand. She quickly aimed and proceeded to launch the sharp arrow... with a wooden body and a pointy steel head. Fumetsu swung his katana to clean it of blood, not paying attention. leading to the back of his right arm to get hit by the arrow... specifically the upper part, somewhere above the elbow but not hitting his armband. The hit made Fume stagger forward a bit from the push and the sudden surge of pain. He did not allow himself to make any sound but air escaped his lips. He reached back and pulled the arrow out using his left hand, running towards her with the said projectile. The tall guy jumped in front of her but off the table, holding the gunbai like a shield. Since Fumetsu was prepared to attack with the arrow, he hit the gunbai instead and broke the wooden body of the arrow in two, dropping it. The enemy swiftly moved the gunbai away and kicked the resilient and currently seemingly indestructible Kaguya in the gut pushing him back a bit... just enough for the tall boy to spin around and swing his gunbai hard. The weapon wasn't meant to hit Fumetsu but to form a powerful gust of wind that would push him back... which it did, it made him fly through the air but not too high because of his weights... If he didn't have them he would've probably gotten out through the ceiling... showing how rage filled the gust of wind was. He got out through the double doors and into the hall, stopping only when the wooden wall was reached... Fumetsu's back hitting it with a loud noise.- "Gah!.." -This time he let out a sound of pain as his oxygen escaped his lungs. He fell down on his bottom with a thud... his back pressed to the somehow cold surface of the wood. He compared the difference in temperature when it came to the cold wood... with the warm liquid that was seeping out of his left side and right arm.. His wounds were bleeding. He took a second to recover, his eyes focusing once again on the enemies in the room. 'They are ruthless... those expressions... show no mercy... It seems I really pushed them to the limits... Very well...' he thought to himself while pushing himself off the wall and up on his feet. He shook his arms a bit as a warm up, slightly intimidating his opponents.- "Great... Something like that... Now try again..." -The chuunin were rather shooked to see that the boy was still acting all tough as he walked slowly towards them, past the doorframe as they took their positions again. The girl was now at the back of room, standing on the end of the table while the boy stood next to her. More arrows poofed in her hand, shooting around three. The tall guy quickly swung his gunbai, sending a gust of wind and making the arrows much more faster. Fumetsu attempted to dodge to the side, lowering his head. He avoided the one going for his head but the one for his mid section and the one going for legs hit... His abdomen was pierce near the side, not going through his stomach but still causing damage... it did not go as far as the one in his upper left leg... stabbing through it. The reason for that was that he used his bone growth to stop the arrow in his abdomen from reaching any internal organ but didn't have the time and the focus to do so for his leg. He shivered slightly as he felt more intense pain fill his body- "Tsk... Great teamwork..." -He said lowly before taking out his Soul sword from his left side using his right arm again... with that movement he could feel the pain coming from the wound in the said arm... and used the left hand to pull the arrow in his abdomen out and throw it to the ground.- "Now I shall judge your souls..." -He took out the Mind sai and put it in his mouth clenching the handle with his teeth but he still could mumble in an understandable manner.- "... your minds..." -He used his left hand to take out his Body katana.- "... and your bodies..." - He cut the back of the arrow in his leg off and pulled it out of his leg from the other side using two fingers. Soon after, the now focused Fumetsu jumped on the table, running fast towards his opponents. He jumped in the air, pointing his foot at them. The boy jumped once again in front, acting as a shield and stopping Fumetsu's "Dynamic Entry"... Fumetsu jumped off the gunbai and ran back at it, stabbing Soul into the table and balancing on it, hitting the gunbai again with his left foot... using the technique Moonlight. That just pushed the tall boy back. Fumetsu got back in his stance and ran again at the boy, leaping up and doing a powerful roundhouse kick at the gunbai, leading to the boy being pushed back even more and falling off the table, hitting his head and getting stunned. The girl was next to Fumetsu, still on the table and she engaged in hand to hand combat using her bow to hit but Fumetsu was simply too skilled with his swords, blocking every hit and making cuts over the girl's body. She angrily swung her bow downwards towards Fumetsu's head but he tilted his head calmly and blocked with his sai, using his knee to hit her tummy hard. He jerked his head in a sudden motion, throwing the bow in the air a bit before cutting it in two with his Body katana. All that while keeping an eye on her... she was stunned because of the hit, putting her hand on her abdomen. As she tried to gather herself she'd feel a sharp pain in her hand... cold metal going through it... but that was nothing compared to the same cold metal piercing her body and coming out through her back... It was his Soul piercing her soul and body at the same time. The boy took notice of his wounded teammate, foolishingly letting his emotions take lead and yelling out to her when he could've done a sneak attack. Now that Fumetsu knew the boy recovered he glanced at him. He attacked with his gunbai but Fumetsu blocked with Body. He pulled Soul out of the girl, letting her fall off the table. The boy didn't see because of his big gunbai leading to Fumetsu to pierce his leg with Soul. The tall enemy screamed in pain moving his gunbai away... how foolish... Before he could attack again, Fumetsu swung Body once... The boy would feel a flash of something cold and sharp touching his neck before getting his throat flooded with his own blood and choking on it... looking surprised as his blood sprayed over Fumetsu's hair, face and generally his body because of the guy being taller and his blood spraying over a wide area. He then sheathed his blades after removing the blood of them... including the sai. He looked at the girl who recovered a bit when she saw the death of her other teammate... which obviously made her burst into tears and cries of agony while she held her abdomen.- Girl Ninja:"Please... LEAVE ME ALONE!!!... YOU TOOK THEM AWAY!!!..." Fumetsu:"As I said... no mercy..." -In that moment she got a surge of adrenaline and quickly got back up making handseals. He paid no real attention to them as he was about to punch her right in the face but then a poof happened before he felt himself hit a hard object instead... not organic. It was a log. He jumped up slightly and spun around sending a powerful roundhouse kick like he did earlier to the gunbai, this technique being the Leaf Whirlwind. The girl previously wanted to attack with an arrow from behind but now all she could do was stab it in the upcoming leg... that happened at the same time she got knocked up by the hard hit to her face, the impact making her not only go unconscious, but it did that while she was midair, falling back on the table... the foot used was his right and it got the arrow impaled around his shin, ripping another hole in his pants.- Guest_pxJeffTheKillerxq: -It was rather interesting that no one heard the big fight happening... but then again, these were thick log walls... even so, the chuunin staying in here so long without coming out or giving any sign would probably raise suspicion so Fumetsu was going to hurry... but not before he did something once again... shocking. He grabbed the girl and put her across the table so she was nicely laid on it. He walked over to the beheaded body and grabbed the kunai from earlier before going over to the girl. He once again dragged her, this time off the table but in front of one of its ends where the wall was and lifted her hand up holding it against the wall before swiftly and forcefully stabbing through it so the kunai entered deep into the wall.. she was now stuck in a standing position. She instantly woke back up and screamed in pain... it seems she wasn't completely out cold. He stopped to think for a moment while he held her other hand against the wall effortlessly while she was struggling. He then soon pulled the arrow out of his leg with a wince from the pain and stabbed that through her hand and into the wall as well, causing her more pain. She already had lost a lot of blood from her abdomen and the cuts across her body so she didn't have much power to fight back. He walked over to the other end of the table and pushed it towards her until it was pressed against her tummy, causing her pain since the deep wound was there. He made sure the table was pushed well there... she'd probably not have the power to push it away since it was so long, wide and heavy... he also made sure that he didn't tip the candle placed on it over... that was still surprisingly in the same exact spot and burning lively. Fumetsu took the fake headbands and took out his sai. Since the metal was cheap he could easily make an X over the fake Ame signs on each one of them. He went and dropped one on the head on the floor, one on the tall guy's motionless and lifeless face and he quickly tied the last to the girl's forehead. He walked back over to the costumes and took one of them, folding it nicely and neatly. He put it on one of the benches and went to take his hoodie, tying it up around his waist with the sleeves as it got a bit bloody from the large amount of crimson liquid painting him. He parted his lips behind his bloody black mask... the scent even getting etched in it and filling Fumetsu's lungs.- "If you survive, you pass the exams... this should be a lesson learned for you all not to mess with Amegakure..." -He grabbed the folded costume and held it under his arm... with a gentle hand movement, the candle dropped on the other two costumes... lighting them up.. the calm little flame from a few minutes ago turning into something more hellish.. and the best part was this wood being flamable, with no rain around since despite the clouds still above, it wasn't raining this far out and so... the place didn't take much to set ablaze. He looked into the girl's sorrowful and scared eyes from behind the fire like a demon and once again opened his mouth to speak... one chilling last word...- "Farewell..." -He walked past the fire and made his way out the building through a window, once again unnoticed. He made the Tiger handseal with the clothes held between his upper arm and his body. He flickered out of the village in no time and made his way back to the village as slowly as he left it. On his way there his head tilted up, his peaceful eyes looking at the heavens as he was now under the safety of rain again... the dry blood on him getting slightly wet again, his wounds bleeding slower than before... He was standing tall despite his wounds, he wasn't limping or anything while others in his place probably would... mature people... He was pretty good when it came to pain and he had a lot of energy even after that... he had a really good stamina. He didn't know if his mental state numbed the pain for him or not but it was a thing happening. When he got to the village, naturally, everyone was staring and whispering among themselves like the annoying pests Fumetsu saw them as. He paid no real attention to them as he got up in the tower and back to the kage's office. He pulled out the piece of paper and placed it on the desk along with the costume. He didn't bow or anything like most would but he did lower his head as he spoke up his report.- "I apologize for the bloody mess... I've been discovered by three chuunin of the village and fought them off... I left them a message to forget about any attempts... Their idea was that if they dressed those chuunin into these Amegakure looking ninja costumes that they would infiltrate and attack from the inside or sabotage... Upon closer inspection, one would be able to tell the costumes are fake but from a certain distance they would seem normal... bringing a level of danger... people are getting better at copying these costumes... the other two were burned, they had headbands too but those were a great failure... they didn't pay attention to how ours look like... I will take my leave now..." -He got his reward and walked towards the exit, his armband dangling from his hoodie sleeve since it came off his arm when he took the hoodie off. Outside there were two Jounin talking.- Jounin1:"Did you see how that boy looked?" Jounin2:"I remember him from when he did a number of missions to enter the exams, it seems he mostly always comes covered in blood but now it was a lot more than before." Jounin1:"Seems the next generation is filled with monsters.." -At that moment Fumetsu opened the door, not paying any mind to them as he left the area... walking on the streets... people still staring.- End Results: The near village's plan was stopped. Fumetsu recieved a few treatable wounds all the while giving the enemy a brutal lesson.